pony_caffefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Fanfik: Hidden evil
Fabuła Przyjaciółki poznają nową dziewczynę Laser do której tylko Sunset Shimmer jest bardzo uprzedzona. W dodatku pojawia się też czwarta siostra Dazzlings Blackyn i przejmuje miejsce Adagio Dazzle jako nowej liderki dając Arii Blazze i Sonacie nowe medaliony. Adagio Dazzle zawiera sojusz z Rainbooms i wspólnymi siłami postanawiają pokonać Blacklings i sprawić by Adagio, Aria i Sonata znowu tworzyły Dazzlings tak jak dawniej. Nowa przyjaciółka Po pokonaniu Dazzlings, nasze bohaterki świętowały zwycięstwo w barze cukrowy kącik w którym Pinkie Pie jest kelnerką.Ale nie wiedziały że obserwuje je inna postać z drugiego stolika. Była to dziewczyna która nazywała się Laser. Nagle... Podeszła do przyjaciółek i zapytała się czy nie miały by nic przeciw jak by się przysiadła do nich. Przyjaciółki.nie od mówiły Laser która miała w sobie coś co sprawiało że da się ją lubić. Była Inteligentna, miła i bardzo zabawna. Jedynie Sunset Shimmer była do niej uprzedzona. Ale nie dawała po sobie tego poznać. Przyjaciółki postanowiły że musi koniecznie spotkać się z nimi ponownie. Laser się zgodziła by spotkać się z nimi w tym samym miejscu. Nowa liderka Tym czasem, Adagio Dazzle knuła plan zemsty na głównych bohaterkach ale Aria Blaze i Sonata Dusk wiedziały że nic nie wskórają bez medalionów. Jednak że pojawiła się nadzieja. Znikąd pojawiła się czarna postać zakrywająca twarz kapturem która miała taki sam syreni głos jak Dazzlings. Okazuje się że to czwarta siostra Arii, Sonaty i Adadio Blackyn. A jej talent to manipulacja i kamuflaż. Prócz że potrafi te dwie rzeczy to potrafi też poprowadzić syreny do wygranej z Rainbooms. Dając Arii Blaze i Sonacie Dusk te dwa medaliony wyjaśniła im że te dwa medaliony są znacznie potężniejsze od starych i znacznie silniejsze. Ale zaraz... zaraz. Czemu Adagio Dazzle nie dostała trzeciego medalionu. Blackyn stwierdziła że jako najstarsza z sióstr to ona będzie liderką Dazzlings które od tej chwili będą znane jako Blacklings po czym Blackyn znikła Adagio Dazzle i rozkazała się Arii Blaze i Sonacie śmiać bardzo złowrogo w niebo głosy. Ponowne spotkanie i atak Blacklings Następnego dnia, Nasze bohaterki i Laser spotkały się tak jak było ustalone. W barze cukrowy kącik. Sunset Shimmer nadal była nie zadowolona że jej przyjaciółki gadały z Laser która oznajmiła że będzie nową uczennicą Liceum Canterlot. Kiedy Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack i Pinkie Pie gadały z Laser, Sunset zauważyła za szyby Arie i Sonatęthumb|626x626px rozsiewające kłótnie za pomocą medalionów. Co medaliony? SŁONECZNA CELESTIO! Przecież medaliony zostały zniszczone myślała Sunset Shimmer. Natychmiast powiadomiła o zagrożeniu przyjaciółki które wyszły na spotkanie z dwiema syrenami a Laser na proźbę Rarity została w barze. Aria Blaze i Sonata Dusk uśmiały się złowrogo i oznajmiły że są znacznie potężniejsze niż przed ich poprzednim starciem w kapeli.Ale nie były tu po to aby walczyć z nimi tylko chciały oznajmić że nie nazywają się już Dazzlings ale Blacklings i że mają nowe medaliony dzięki ich starszej siostrze Blackyn. Przyjaciółki zastanawiały się kim jest Blackyn i sama Blackyn ukazała się im osobiście. Jedynie powiedziała że nie widzą się po raz pierwszy i nie ostatni a ona zawsze będzie tam gdzie i one po czym ona, Aria i Sonata znikły a nasze bohaterki wróciły do Laser. Armia chaosu Po walce z Blackyn i syrenami nasze bohaterki wróciły do Laser której nie było przy stoliku przy którym miała czekać. Kiedy Sunset Shimmer była pewna że Laser jest zamieszana w sprawy Blacklings, Laser tym czasem wyszła z Toalety. Przyjaciółki cieszyły się że Laser jest cała i zdrowa. Ale Sunset wręcz przeciwnie. W tym sam czasie Aria i Sonata knuły kolejny ruch na zlecenie Blackyn której nie było przy ich knowaniu ale jako prawa ręka Blackyn i wiceliderka Aria Blaze kazała Sonacie położyć na ziemie wszystkie rzeczy Humane 6 na ziemie po czym Sonata zrobiła to co chciała Aria Blaze i z księgi zaklęć Blackyn przywołała armie chaosu. Była to grupa pokroju gatunku Discorda w postaci ludzi. Niegdyś służyły Discordowi ale po tym jak Discord przeszedł na jasną stronę mocy to ich liderką została Blackyn. Jedynie ten kto ma księgę może być ich panem lub panią. Ale mogą jej używać tylko ci którym Blackyn ufa. Zaliczając do takich osób Arie. Niestety Sonata niebyła w kategorii takich osób ale nie martwiło ją to. Bardziej tęskniła za Adagio. Ale nie dawała po tym po sobie poznać. Tęsknota, śledztwo i misja Sonaty Dusk Kiedy Aria Blaze była zajęta szykowaniem się do inwazji Sonata wspominała czasy kiedy była z nimi ich siostra Adagio która rozmawiała nie tylko z Arią ale i z nią. Teraz odkąd Jej miejsce zajeła Blackyn to nawet Aria Blaze poświęca więcej czasu Blackyn niż jej. A do Sonaty Blackyn nawet słowa nie powiedziała. Sonata Dusk postanowiła że sama będzie śledzić nasze bohaterki. Tak więc Sonata powiedziała że idzie na tacosa. Co było częściowo prawdą. Ale i kłamstwem. Kiedy Sonata Dusk dotarła na miejsce ukryła się w koszu na śmieci. Z niego widziała Rainbooms z Laser która właśnie żegnała się z humane 6 Wychodząc. Nagle... Znikąd pojawiła się Blackyn która zapytała jej czemu nie jest na posterunku. Razem z Arią Blaze. Sonata zasugerowała że skrycie podziwia Black i chce być tak jak ona. Blackyn zatem pozwoliła jej śledzić bohaterki. Po za tym Blackyn porozmawiała z nią choć raz. Ale ważniejsza była tylko i wyłącznie jej misja. Historia czwartej syreny Następnego dnia, Sunset Shimmer postanowiła odwiedzić świat kucyków a by porozmawiać z Twilight Sparkle o nowym wrogu Blackyn. Sunset Shimmer opowiedziała Twilight że przed jej pojawieniem się pojawiła nowa dziewczyna Laser której Sunset Shimmer jakoś nie trawi. Twilight Sparkle powiedziała jedynie że Sunset też nie była święta jako demon. Ale ważniejsze było to że muszą zmierzyć się z nowymi wersjami Dazzlings czyli Blazlings. Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer udały się szybko do zamku dwóch sióstr aby sprawdzić powiązanie czwartej syreny z trzema syrenami. Było to tak... Star Swirl wygnał tylko trzy syreny w czasie ale trzecia najgorsza uciekła z pomocą zaklęcia poprzysięgwszy że znowu powróci do świata kucyków z nową armią aby siać niezgodę i chaos. Długo szukała swoich trzech sióstr aż do teraz. Tak naprawdę to Blackyn była liderką syren a Adagio Dazzle wiceliderką. Ale gdy Blackyn i Dazzlings zostały rozłączone liderką została Adagio Dazzle która sworzyła Dazzlings. Było coś jeszcze o "wielkiej wojnie światów" która miała na celu zniszczenie całego świata kucyków. Teraz pozostaje jedno. Powstrzymać Blacklings ponownie. Tak więc razem Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimer udała się ponownie do świata ludzi. Sojuszniczki Kiedy Sunset Shimmer i Twilight Sparkle wróciły do świata ludzi za pomnikiem Sunset usłyszała cichy i dziewczyncy płacz. Bohaterki zajrzały nie mogły w to uwierzyć. Była to Adagio Dazzle. Cała brudna i podarta. Sunset Shimmer z którą Adagio Dazzle nie chciała thumb|244px|Sorrka za ten amulet. Xdgadać z powodu pokrzyżowania jej planów, była tak załamana że nie miała komu opowiedzieć tego co się stało. A co gorsza poczuła się jak nie chciany śmieć. W dodatku była zła na Arie i Sonatę że trzymały z Blackyn która pewnie po "wielkiej wojnie światów" pomoże Arii i Sonacie wrócić do domu. A ją zostawi tu. Zarówno Twilight jak i Sunset zrobiło się żal Adagio i zabrały Adagio do domu Sunset. Tam razem postanowiły z Sunset Shimer, Twilight Sparkle i Adagio Dazzle ocalić świat ludzi przed złem Blackyn co popierała nawet Adagio bo choć była wrogiem kucyków, to nigdy by nie wywołała wojny. Okazuje się że Adagio Nie była tak naprawdę zła. Może gdy by Dazzlings i Rainbooms spotkały się w innych okolicznościach, zostały by najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Tak więc najważniejsze że Adagio Dazzle nie jest już ich wrogiem. A za to, stała się ich nową sojuszniczką. thumb|left|400px|Tak właśnie, wygląda początek pięknej przyjaźni. :D Sonata i Tajemniczy starzec thumb|253x253px|Nie pewna słów Starca Sonata Dusk. Sonata w tajemnicy przed Blackyn i Arią spotkała się z pewnym brodatym i siwym starcem który powiedział że może jej pomóc w zamian za jej pomoc.A tą pomocą było oczywiście pokonanie jej siostry Blackyn. Która chciała zamienić dwa światy w swoje królestwo. Sonata Dusk początkowo się wahała ale starzec pokazał jej co może się stać jeśli Blackyn wygra. Sonata była zapłakana i zrozpaczona tym co ujrzała. Natychmiast przytuliła się do Starca cała we łzach. Postanowiła pomóc starcowi i informować go o tym co robi Blackyn. Na koniec dodał że ma o tym nie mówić Arii. Nie komu.... Nawet Adagio Dazzle jak chce by wszystko było zgodnie z ich planem. Sonata Dusk się zgodziła pomóc starcowi który powiedział że Sonata razem z Arią i Adagio wrócą do swego domu w Equestrii. Po za tym obiecał ich świętej pamięci ojcu że nie stanie się nic ich córką. Nawet dotyczyło to Blackyn która odpowie za swe czyny w Equestrii. KRYPTO-INFORMATORKA Po rozmowie z Tajemniczym starcem Sonata Dusk powróciła do siedziby Blackings. Blackyn zapytała się jej czy nie dowiedziała się nic więcej o Rainbooms. Było to ważne by pokonać Star Swirla Brodatego i go pozbawić jego mocy. Ale Sonata chroniąc tajemnicy nie powiedziała że zawarła pakt z Tajemniczym Starcem i że wie o zamiarach Blackyn która zauważyła że Sonata jest jakaś poddenerwowana. Jednak że Sonata odparła że cały czas szpiegowała Rainbooms i nic się nie dowiedziała. Blackyn popatrzyła na Sonatę Dusk z wielkim wyrzutem jak by miała ją zamiar zgładzić. Jednak że Aria Blaze wstawiła się za nią i odparła że to ona podsuneła jej ten pomysł aby zyskać na przyzwaniu Armi Chaosu. Blackyn pochwaliła Arie Blaze za to.że zajeła Sonatę. Po tym jak Blackyn wyszła Aria powiedziała Sonacie aby wypoczeła jeśli chce się znowu wykazać. Sonata Dusk podziękowała Arii za to że się za nią wstawiła i poszła do swego pokoiku świadoma że mimo tego iż Aria i ona się zawsze kłócą to dodatkowo już wie że Aria Blaze gdzieś z głębi serca ją tak naprawdę kocha. :) Historia syreniego królestwa Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer postanowiły że nauczą Adagio Dazzle nieco o zgodzie i harmonii. A sama księżniczka przyjaźni znała jednego jego mościa który może uświadomić syrenie że przyjaźń jest silniejsza nisz nie zgoda. Twilight Sparkle poprosiła Sunset Shimmer aby dała jej swoją księgę i napisała list do specjalisty od takiego chaosu. Nagle szybko za pomnika zjawił się Discord. Adagio i Discord popatrzyli na siebie przez chwilę. Okazuje się że znał on ojca syren. Adagio była nie zadowolona widokiem Discorda i uciekła ze łzami w oczach. Twilight Sparkle i Sunset Shimmer nie wiedzą o co chodzi? Ale Discord już wie... Bo to z jego winy rasa syren wygineła. Nawet ojciec Adagio. Sunset Shimmer postanowiła pogadać z Adagio i ta opowiedziała jej że ona i pozostałe syreny były kiedyś dobre a kucyki nawet je lubiły. Jednak że zabawa Discorda sprawiła że Adagio, Aria, Sonata i Blackyn są jedynymi syrenami. Przez Discorda który obiecał że zostawi podwodne miasto z pokoju. Syreny chciały go pokonać jego własną bronią. Jednak że Star Swirl Brodaty odebrał źle zamiary syren i wygnał je do świata ludzi. A Discord siał nie zgodę aż do czasu gdy nie został zamieniony w kamień przez Księżniczki Celestię i lunę. Tak... Naprawdę syreny nie były złe... Były bohaterkami które chciały pomóc kucyką za pomocą nie zgody... Ale teraz już było wszystko dobrze. Bo Discord, się zmienił. Jednak że to nie zwróci jej ojca. Nagle do Adagio podeszła Twilight Sparkle z Discordem i poprosiła ją aby poznała Discorda lepiej i przekonała się że tak naprawdę zmienił. Adagio Dazze była nie chętna ale robi to tylko dla ich ojca i honoru podwodnego królestwa. Bo co ciekawe razem z Adagio, Aria, Sonata i Blackyn są upadłymi księżniczkami. A ich ojciec był niegdyś królem. Plan tajemniczego starca i Sonaty Sonata w tym samym momencie poszła do Tajemniczego starca aby omówić ich plan. Jednak że Sonata Dusk usiadła na foteliku i pochyliła głowę do dołu. Tajemniczy starzec uklękną i płożył ręce na jej dłoniach zapytawszy czemu się smuci. Sonata Dusk powiedziała że chciała by znowu zobaczyć swój dom i pomóc syreną ale boi się że do nie czego się nie nadaje. Nawet jej siostry tak myślą. Jednak że staruszek zapytał się jej co za to myśli o sobie ona. Sonata odparła że jest przekonana że potrafi pomóc swoim siostrą i uratować dwa światy. Zastanowiła się i uświadomiła sobie że jak potrafi to może zrobić wszystko dla siebie i sióstr. Nagle... Sonata podziękowała starcowi pobiegła do Arii i Blackyn. Tajemniczy starzec wyjrzał za nią z okna. I szepną do siebie z uśmiechem... "Powodzenia moje dziecko." Tak jak by już wiedział że Sonata osiągnie coś wielkiego. Kategoria:Fanfiki